


Things come in three's

by Joshsgrl



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshsgrl/pseuds/Joshsgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi Darcy was worried, Caroline Lee isn't sure what to make of things, and William Darcy has never been more glad...</p><p>Events happening 3 weeks, 3 months, and 3 years after they stop Lydia's tape from being released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three weeks after everything...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LBD fic, and it's mostly just a lot of wishing and hoping for future events. I own nothing. This hasn't been beta'd so I apologize for any errors, I tried to catch them all.
> 
> Reviews mean the world to me so please tell me what you think of this.

**_ 3 Weeks after everything... _ **

 

Gigi Darcy was worried, it wasn't like William to ignore her calls and messages, at least not for this long. He always checked in with her, but she has been unable to reach him for two days now. She tries his cell one last time as she grips the keys to his condo in her other hand, watching the numbers on the elevator display slowly increase.  

 

"Come on, pick up!" She says out loud impatiently bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Just like it has for the last 36 hours it goes to his voicemail. "William it's Gigi, again..." Her worry over her brothers well being evident in her voice. It has been a crazy few weeks, for everyone, but finally things had been returning to normal. According to her calls with Lizzie, Lydia was recovering, Jane and Bing were back in LA. Fitz, William, and herself were catching up on all the missed work at the office. Now, if only she could persuade Lizzie to take the job offer with Pemberley Digital upon her graduation at the end of next month. "I don't know where you are or what's happened, but I'm coming to your place to check on you. Call me back!" She presses the end button on her cell phone as the elevator doors open.

 

The first thing she notices when she opens his door is that is smells like breakfast. She takes that as a good sign, but wonders why if he's home and cooking breakfast he would not  have called her back.

 

The second thing she notices is things are out of place. William likes order, he thrives on it. His things are dropped carelessly in the front entry. As she wonders at what could have caused such carelessness, she hears a soft murmur or was that a giggle coming from what she thinks is the kitchen. Rounding the corner, she gasps and quickly turns her back on the scene she’s just witnessed. Neither her brother, nor Lizzie noticed her intrusion though. 

 

There was her newest friend wrapped around her brother in his kitchen, her head throw back against the refrigerator door as he pressed himself into her, his head lowered to her neck and his hand trailing up her bare leg, disappearing under the hem of what looked like one of his button down shirts, as he wore only a pair of Pajama pants. Gigi couldn't help but notice how happy and how disheveled they both looked. 

 

Taking a breath, readying herself for the task of interrupting them, a smile spreads across her face as she turns back around and clears her throat. 

 

It's Lizzie's turn to gasp, whereas William just freezes, slowly lifting his head and turning to see her standing there.

 

"Hello William, Lizzie." Gigi beams at them, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

 

"Gigi, what..." Darcy clears his throat, "Uh, what are you doing here?" He asks as Lizzie tries to hide behind him.

 

"Well, dear brother if you checked your phone, you would see you have quite a few missed calls and messages. I was worried something awful had happened to you; but I can see it’s quite the opposite." Gigi teases, but notices how neither move away from the other.

 

"Umm, yes." He blushes under her scrutiny, "We were just about to have some breakfast, why don't you join us?" He asks politely or as politely as he can given the situation. 

 

"I would love that. Then, you can tell me all about how this happened." She grins, pointing at the obvious couple, stepping towards to kitchen.

 

"Perhaps we should get dressed." He says, pushing Lizzie towards his bedroom.

 

"Take your time." She calls after them laughing, as she can hear Lizzie suddenly find her voice again after being shocked into silence. Sitting on one of the stools, she clicks her phone on and opens her text conversation with Fitz, her fingers flying over the letters.

 

_ OMG, YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST WALKED IN ON!!! _


	2. Three months after everything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi Darcy was worried, Caroline Lee isn't sure what to make of things, and William Darcy has never been more glad...
> 
> Events happening 3 weeks, 3 months, and 3 years after they stop Lydia's tape from being released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading the first part, now on to part 2. All three parts are written so I will put them up quickly.

**_ 3 Months after everything... _ **

 

 

Caroline Lee isn't sure what to make of things. 

 

After the disaster she left behind months before, the huge fight she had with her brother over his rekindled relationship with Jane Bennet, she was sure things would have blown over by now and that she would be returning to a more normal home situation. 

 

What she did not expect was to see a rock the size of Texas on Jane's finger or William Darcy canoodling with Lizzie Bennet while they were both squished into an oversized chair, her in his lap, and him whispering in her ear, and them both laughing at some private joke before turning their heads together and kissing softly looking for all the world like a couple very much in love.

 

She knew how Lizzie's vlog had ended and that she no longer loathed Darcy as she had so vehemently claimed in the first 60 or so episodes, so how exactly did they get from tolerating each other to making out in her living room? 

 

"Well  isn't this just lovely seeing so many friendly faces here to welcome me home." Caroline says through clenched teeth and a fake smile.

 

Bing jumps up and offers her a hug, but she can see by the surprise in his features that no one in the room was expecting her. "Welcome Home," He offers, kissing her cheek and guiding her into the large room, "you must be tired, here have a seat. Would you like something to drink? Tea, a glass of wine, something stronger?"

 

"Caroline it's so good to see you." Jane offers when Caroline sits on the other end of the sofa, Lizzie catches the particular lilt in her sisters voice and stifles a giggle into Wills shoulder, he swats her thigh gently where his hand is resting holding her secure on his lap.

 

"You too, so I understand congratulations are in order. Welcome to the family Jane." Caroline says accepting that while Jane may not be her choice for a new sister she is practically perfect for her brother. Turning to Darcy she smiles brightly, "William how are things? I saw Catherine just last week and she said that you two had had a falling out. I hope it's nothing too serious? I know how important family is, it's such a shame to think of you having a disagreement with such a sweet woman as Catherine."

 

"My Aunt and I do not see eye to eye on certain matters, she just needs to understand that I really do know what's best for my life and my company without her constant meddling." Darcy says stiffly, not really wanting to get into details of his personal life with Caroline whom his Aunt feels is the woman he should be with.

 

"Lizzie, I must say I am most surprised to see you here. I thought you'd remain in San Louis Obispo after graduation? How is the rest of your family? Energetic as ever I hope?" Caroline says getting in as many barbs, veiled as kindness as possible.

 

"No, I'm back in San Francisco full time, and everyone back home is wonderful thank you for asking. I'll pass on your regards next time I talk with them." Lizzie says cheerfully, ignoring Caroline's spitefulness.

 

"Full time? What ever are you doing to pass your time?" Caroline is shocked that Lizzie would return at all after the embarrassment her younger sister caused.

 

Lizzie smiles at Will, apologizing for whatever might come out of her mouth next, she no longer has much patience for people like Caroline and neither does Darcy."I'm working, shocking I know, but I have this Masters in Mass Communications, and I have a very successful vlog over 20 million views, so I had no trouble finding employment. I'm actually heading up a project to adapt classic novels into vlog form, using trans-media to cross promote them and other types of online media."

 

"Fascinating." Caroline fakes enthusiasm while Bing hands her a glass of wine before taking his place next Jane again.

 

"It's an amazing project, I'm so glad that she decided to accept Pemberley's offer, she had quite a few to choose from after graduation." Darcy says proudly.

 

"Isn't that sort of...you know a conflict...I mean you guys are dating. Won't everyone think you just got your job because you're sleeping with the boss?" Caroline can hardly keep the malice from her voice.

 

"Not at all, Lizzie doesn't report directly to me, infact it was Reynolds who insisted we hire her as they'd talked at great length during her shadowing about exactly the project they're developing. As for people thinking she got the job because of our relationship, that is ludicrous, everyone knows Lizzie's value to the company as a member of the team.  Furthermore..." William pauses sending his own apologetic glance at Lizzie, who simply grins at him, he knows she's going to enjoy this next part more than she perhaps should. "Lizzie and I aren't dating."

 

"William, what do you mean you're not dating, of course you are look at the two of you." Caroline seethes, flicking her hand in their direction.

 

"What I mean is, Lizzie is my wife. We got married in a very small ceremony up at Lake Tahoe three weeks ago."

 

"You got married, are you two insane! She hated you until 3 months ago." Caroline is spitting venom, suddenly the strange, uncomfortable feeling she's had since walking into the house makes sense.

 

"Not insane, just ready to start our life together. We saw no point in waiting, in putting off what was inevitable, and Lizzie never really hated me. She hated the person she thought I was. I will be the first to admit I perhaps did not make the best first impression with her." Darcy looks at Lizzie lovingly, lifts a hand to tuck her dark locks behind one ear and that's when Caroline notices the rings on both of their left hands.

 

"I don't know what to say, so congratulations.” She flounders for words, “If you'll excuse me I think I'll just head to bed. I am suddenly feeling very tired, it’s been a long day. Goodnight everyone." With that Caroline gets up and leaves the room, all of her dreams destroyed with a few sentences and a few lingering looks. 


	3. Three years after everything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi Darcy was worried, Caroline Lee isn't sure what to make of things, and William Darcy has never been more glad...
> 
> Events happening 3 weeks, 3 months, and 3 years after they stop Lydia's tape from being released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part, thanks everyone for reading. Hope you enjoy this last part.

_**3 Years after everything...** _

 

William Darcy has never been more glad to have a reason to come home.

 

It’s late and the house is dark, when he returns from his day of meetings in Los Angeles, not that long ago he would have simply stayed at some hotel after a day like today, instead of coming home. Not anymore, now he has a reason to come home at night, quite a few of them really.

He places his briefcase on the desk in his office, drapes his suit jacket over the back of a chair too tired to worry about it tonight. He’d left his shoes at the front door, his feet move quietly over the hardwood. Stopping at the first door in the hall, that has been left ajar he pokes his head inside but finds nothing, so he continues to the door on the other side and father down.

He can’t help the smile that crosses his face when he enters the room, loosening his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt. They’re curled up together in the bed, a book balancing carefully on Lizzie’s chest, the soft light from the lamp beside the bed illuminating their dark heads pressed together on one pillow.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, to brush his teeth and change, he returns in pajama pants and a worn Harvard tee shirt. Turning off the light with a soft click.

“Daddy!” he hears Madeline’s 2 year old voice gasp when he carefully slides into bed.

“Shh Maddie, go back to sleep.” He says quietly, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. Normally he’s against her sleeping with them but tonight he’s too tired to move her.

His eyes move from his daughter’s face that is so much like Gigi’s when she was that age, even if her hair was the same familiar dark auburn color as her mothers, to Lizzie’s face. Her eyes are open and she has a soft smile on her face.

“Hi. It’s late.” She murmurs and he can see the soft blush color her cheeks, in the pale light. “I can move her. We had a movie night, Nemo again.”

“Leave her, she’s already asleep again.” He insists shifting closer so he can reach her.

He was never one for public displays but with Lizzie it just feels so natural to always be in contact with her. He remembers the time when they first, finally got together and how everyone would just stare at him when she was around. How he’d pull her against him, or into his lap, or at the office he would place his hand on the small of her back. After all the time they spent being awkward around each other when they finally got together they just seemed to fit. He’d kiss her affectionally on the temple, when out with friends, or steal passionate ones when moments presented themselves, they’d been caught wrapped up in each other more times than he could count. Yes, he’d come along way from that first disastrous dance at the Gibson Wedding.

“How was LA?” She asks yawning, reaching out to stroke his tired features.

“Boring, mostly fruitless. Today’s negotiations could have just as easily been accomplished with a teleconference.” He grasps her hand, interlacing their fingers, and placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Mmm, can’t they always.”

“What about you, how was your day?” He asks wanting to catch up on the days events.

“Today was a good day.” She grins at him.

“Oh? Good News?” He asks.

“The best kind of news.” She says pulling his hand towards her, and placing it on her still mostly flat belly.

“Really?” He asks, shock replacing exhaustion on his face. “But...we only just started trying.”

“Really, this is something we’re good at it would seem. Of course it’s early, way early, too early to tell anyone, but the doctor confirmed it. We’re having another baby.”

“Lizzie, you have no idea how happy you make me.” He props himself up on one elbow and leans over a softly snoring Madeline to kiss her.

“I think it’s you who doesn’t realize how happy you’ve made me. You ready for everything to change again?”

“As long as I have you, I am ready for anything.”

She laughs softly, “You realize, if this ones a boy I will have no idea what to do with him? I’ve never been around little boys.” She suddenly looks very panicked.

He laughs, kissing her again. Before reassuring her everything will be fine.


End file.
